Fun with flags
by rgbcn
Summary: Amy has a special Fun With Flags surprise for Sheldon. How will he react?


_Hi again!_

 _I couldn't help myself and I wrote another story! And I did some fanart related, of course!_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn._

 _A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*_

 _Remember this is M Rated! Maybe more OOC? I'm not sure...Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

 _I just wanted to have fun….with flags *wink*_

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

Amy was waiting for Sheldon. Today, she had a plan.

She was excited. And maybe afraid, too? She couldn't point her feelings out. It was a mix. But one thing was for sure: her heart was racing so fast. How will he react to...that?

He can't blame her, can he? He is always teasing her. All. The. Time.

Comments with innuendo here and there, but never getting anywhere. Does he really know what he's saying?

" _Maybe what I have in my pants will change your mind"_

" _It's long, isn't it?"_

 _He knows exactly what he is doing. I'm sure of it._

He always says he is not a sexual person, that he's above his basic urges - that these are for lesser minds. _Bullshit_

She knows better.

She is the only one who have seen him, felt him, knows him in the most intimate way. First she was surprised of how sweet he was with her, having her in mind all the time, when…. You know…. but also how feral he could be. They had had some...wild moments. He is a man, yes and an exceptional one, but mostly, a man. They've made love, several times now, as he *finally* broke the rule of the 'birthday present sex'. _Always making rules to break them later, right Sheldon?_

Now it was her time to break the rules.

And oh, how she will break them. Unwritten rules. He will never expect… that.

Amy held her breath when she heard Sheldon coming from the main room to the bedroom, where she was, expecting him to enter any second now.

The excitement was growing in her belly. _Please, don't be angry with me!_ Maybe if he gets angry, he will punish her? Oh she was ready for that.

 _Here he comes!_

"Amy are you here? I was checking the url you sent me by email. I really think this is not what we are looking for," He was talking distractedly, looking at his phone while opening the bedroom door. He looked up and stopped in his trails.

"…"

He was speechless.

"Hi Sheldon" She said seductively. She locked her gaze on him.

Sheldon remained quiet. His face, unreadable. His mind, racing.

There was Amy, standing in front of him, on the other side of the bedroom, wrapped in a… cloth? Like a greek sculpture, her hand on her hip, her leg slightly flexed in front of the other, her other hand adjusting her glasses. Sexy and … defiant.

Was that cloth… _Ho.. how dare she?_

The 'cloth' was the official apartment flag. A special custom flag, designed by him when they officially started living together. After the 'cohabitation trial', they purchased this special design for their new home. In fact, he had designed it after the first day together in Penny's old apartment. After their morning 'fight' and heated makeout after, he decided the trial was already finished. But he will never tell her, will he?

Coming back to their current situation, _their_ flag. She was wrapped in _their_ official flag.

Was he…..angry? Oh yes, he was furious. So much. His body tensed. His hand started to hurt as his grip on his phone increased. His gaze scanned her. From top to bottom and up again. He gulped… Was she ONLY wrapped in the flag? No bra pattern was visible. She was showing her skin of her milky legs, barefeet. He wasn't sure if she was completely naked, but he suspected it. He felt his blood start to boil.

He looked at her eyes again. She never stopped looking at him. Amy was trying to read his expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. But she tried to compose herself and wait for his reaction. She will not give up now. She needed to be strong. Remaining in the same position, she put her hands on her hips, her body curved in the most sexy pose she could recreate.

Seconds passed by, but it felt like hours. She could feel the tension. Was that good or bad?

Suddenly he started to move, crossing the room. Steady but slow. He put his phone in his back pocket, but she didn't notice, her eyes glued at his own, freezing her in the spot. _Uh oh._

"Shel…" She was about to speak but she couldn't even finish his name.

He stopped in front of her, towering her. It was hard not to make a step back. His gaze was so intense, she could tell he was tense, but dangerously calm.

As he minimized the space between them, lowering himself to level with her head, a hot sensation spread through Amy's body. Was that fear? She held her breath as he reached her left ear, never touching it. She could feel his lips almost brushing her, like a ghost. His breath so warm, it gave her chills. _Oh my!_

"You crossed a line little lady," his voice was so low, but she could hear every single word. "A dangerous one."

He backed up to his up position, looking down at her. "If you wanted to start a fight… you succeeded," he added seriously.

She was in trouble. She really was.

"And I'm not willing to lose that war." He suddenly turned and exited the room, leaving Amy not only perplexed, but also hot, bothered and frustrated.

 _Now what?_

She relaxed her body, her arms at her sides, and frowned. Her mind was processing what just happened. He didn't like it, right? Or did he? He was so serious, but also so sexy, how he warned her. She sighed. Maybe she really crossed a line. Was the flag too much? She knew she was playing in a dangerous territory. She laughed at her thoughts. Territory, get it? She was wrapped in a flag. _Oh nevermind._ Sheldon Cooper, the man with no regard for flirty play, just left her here with a bitter sensation. Maybe he didn't find her sexy? She started to feel self-conscious. Even her eyes started to well up a little, holding tears she didn't want to release. After all these years, and being with him in the most intimate ways, she still felt afraid of being rejected. For her body, for not being enough for him. What was she thinking? Trying to seduce him that way?

Giving up, she started to reach for the clasps to unwrap herself from the flag. She will just take it off, put a nightgown on and go to sleep. It was early, but right now she just wanted to lay down and forget about this.

She was busy looking for the flag ends that she didn't notice he entered the room again.

"Oh no, you will keep that on unless I tell you otherwise," he pointed at her with his finger and raised his eyebrows.

"Sheldon?" she turned her head to look at him. She was surprised at his reappearance that she couldn't process what he just said.

"Sheldon, I know I crossed a line," she started to excuse herself. "Please forget about it, I will put the flag in the box again, please don't be angry. I was just trying to... flirt with you, you know, what people do in the bedroom sometimes," she said moving her arms the way she does when she is nervous. Her tone was sad, but what she felt now was shame. She just wanted this to end as soon as possible and him to forget about it.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked. "You are keeping that on," he said, closing the door behind him. He was holding something in his hand, but Amy couldn't place what it was.

"Keep it … on?"

"Yes"

"The flag?"

"What else?"

"N..no no nothing else" She was really wearing only the flag. She blushed. _Why feel shy now?_ But she couldn't help herself.

Amy was looking down, her face red, and her arms holding her torso. All the strong, defiant and challenging woman she was at first, was reduced to an ashamed, little girl.

She wanted to look up, though she was still afraid of his reaction. But he was here again, asking her to keep the flag on. That was a good sign, right? She looked at him again, but not to his eyes. He still was by the door. Was he studying her? She still couldn't read his body language. She then looked at his hand. What was he holding? Was that a rope? _Oh, the flag cord._

 _Uh?_

"So Amy, are you aware of what you did?" He asked her. There was no anger in his voice. "Look at me."

She was unsure of what to do, she didn't know what to expect of this now. She obeyed shyly. His face was serious, but his eyes sparkled.

"Amy," he said softly "what you did… you understand I'm not made from stone right?"

 _What?_ She thought. _Oh..._

She was still speechless. As his words settled in her mind she started to understand. _So he liked it?_

"So… you are not angry at me?"

"I was angry at first," he frowned and crossed his arms. "But I have to admit that you played your game well." he added while he walked towards her.

"Well done Dr. Fowler," he stopped in front of her. "You've mixed my two favorite things" he smirked and raised one eyebrow to her. "Are you ready to have fun with flags?" He looked around, "...bedroom edition." His eyes were fixed on hers again. She felt her legs go weak at his gaze. And he started to feel hot again. _He really liked it._

A smile slowly crept on her face. _He liked it,_ she repeated to herself. Feeling a little better now, she felt empowered again. Anticipation rushing in her veins, as she didn't expect what will happen next. Fun with Flags, Bedroom edition? _Yes to that._

"Yes." She answered, "I'm ready Dr. Cooper...for whatever you have in mind," she said seductively.

He raised his finger up, to silence her. She still couldn't place his intentions.

"You will do what I will ask you to do. Do you understand?"

Oh, Bossy Sheldon? _Yes please_

"Yes, Dr. Cooper" She answered naughtily

"Alright." He was looking at her, so intensely. "Over my knees," he went to sit on the bed.

Amy had to hold her breath. Was he asking her to… Did he really want to… spank her? _Oh my!_

Sheldon looked at Amy. _What is she waiting for?_ He raised his eyebrow. She gulped.

"Now." He patted her legs, inviting her to go to him.

She nodded timidly and walked to him, his gaze never leaving her. He leaned a little back to make room for her to lie down on him. She crawled on his lap, trying to be comfortable without putting a lot of weight on him. He helped her grabbing her waist to adjust where he wanted her. _Perfect_

Memories from years ago came to both of them. How things have changed since then.

Amy remembered how surprised she was with him wanting to spank her. Well, 'he didn't want to but he had to' right? She smiled to herself. It was so innocent that day, just him being old fashioned and traditional with a family practice. There was no innuendo. He just wanted to make sure she will not lie to him again. But oh, how she enjoyed him being so caring with her, while she was sick. Well, she enjoyed the punishment too, it was worth the lie. _Was that so evident?_

Sheldon remembered that day, in fact, he could replay it as if it happened just a minute ago. He had been angry. Disappointed, even. Amy, lying was a shock for him. But could he blame her? Now he understood better, how she was searching and craving for his affection. But he showed her how he cared right? _Maybe it was not enough_. Truth to be told, he felt a little guilty, she had to wait for him to be prepared for intimacy (not only for sex)... all the little touches, kisses, caring words… He really needed that time. It was a long journey, but he couldn't just jump to it, right? But she waited. A little smile spread on his lips remembering this. And he knew how she enjoyed this too. _Yes it was evident, little lady._

He had to shut his eyes for a moment. Now that she was on top of him, he was starting to feel how his blood was going… there. And Amy rubbing herself to adjust wasn't helping. Remembering the moment when he entered the room before, Amy, with the flag… his mind racing about how he felt about it. He felt confused, angry and… horny all at the same time. She was so challenging sometimes, he liked that.

He really meant what he said. She may have started the fight, but he will win the war. _Let's begin._

"Amy… you know what I will do now, right?" He asked her, starting to rub his hands through her back, slowly, to her hips, and to her bottom. The silky texture of the flag so soft in his fingers. _As soft as her skin._

"Y..Yes," Amy was enjoying the sensation. His hands touching her like a trophy.

"And you know why I will do it, right?" He never stopped his delicate strokes. Now arriving to the hem of the flag and beginning to push it up.

"Because… I've been… a very bad girl?" His fingers felt like burning when they touched the exposed skin of her legs.

"Mmh mhh" he answered, positively. He finished hiking up the flag to expose her bottom, finally confirming what he has been thinking since the first moment.

"Naughty Vixen," he muttered to himself. _I knew she was naked_

His hands rubbed her ample bottom in circles, enjoying one of his favorite views.

Amy was starting to feel really hot, he was teasing her so much with his feather touches, but she knew this will change. And this time there was no nightgown in between. It will be his hand and her skin. She shut her eyes waiting for it.

Sheldon started to raise his hand. He did it slowly. Remembering what he did years ago. Will she like it now? Her white skin inviting him to… smack that ass.

 _Smack!_ He spanked her once.

"Hoo!" Even prepared for it, she jumped, surprised. Leaving a hot sensation where his hand landed. _Nice_

 _Smack!_ He spanked her again

"Mmm..." This time he did it a little harder. _Not bad_

He had to admit it now, he was enjoying it. And he couldn't lie to himself, he also enjoyed it then. That night years ago, he had a hard time getting sleep. He struggled to process it. But it was really clear, that the little sounds she made, the contact of his hand on one of his favourite parts of her body… _Oh boy, finally he found an excuse to do it again._

 _Smack!_ Harder this time.

"Ahh..." She moaned. Her sounds sending signals to his body.

He continued his ministrations, spanking her a few more times, rubbing his hand on her now pink and red skin between every smack.

"Is this enough to admit defeat Dr. Fowler?" He asked her, pausing his movements.

"Defeat? Oh no, Dr. Cooper. Never. "

"Is that so?"

He smirked. _Smack!_ He started again

"Mmm" Another moan, louder this time. She was enjoying this.

 _Oh?_

Sheldon startled her with his other hand. While he continued spanking her, he also started touching her upper legs, her inner thighs, finally arriving to her folds. _Oh, that wet already Dr. Fowler?_

Her moans started to grow louder and continuous. In between, she emitted little screams of pleasure at every smack. This sensation was so new. Also intense.

"And now?"

"N..never mmm"

He slid one finger in her, making the smacks harder every time.

"Dr. Fowler?"

"Mmmmmm"

He slid another finger.

"Amy?"

"Mmm.. More!"

He stopped abruptly. She turned her head to look at him but he was already standing up, making her turn to the bed, she backed up a little, careful to not fall off.

"Sheldon… I… why did you stop?"

"Shhh… You asked for more. Not now, not yet. This is a punishment for your behavior, remember?"

"Oh… oh right" She was hot and frustrated again. But the way he was looking at her... Made her heart race. He seemed hungry for her.

He leaned to recollect something from the bed. _Oh, the flag cord._ She already forgot about that. She followed his movements. Was he planning to…

He crawled above her on the bed. She backed a little up again. Was he smiling? A mischievous smile, and a playful but intense gaze. Never leaving her eyes, he stopped just some inches from her face.

Some seconds passed, both not moving, an intense moment of silence. How could this man make her feel so weak with only his gaze? She trembled at the thought.

He moved fast, in a moment, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed, with her hands above her head. She held her breath, surprised and excited at the same time. Her eyes open, her mouth half open as she released a little yelp.

He leaned, hovering over her face, almost touching her lips. She opened her mouth more, searching for him, but he didn't let her. His breath was so warm in her mouth. So close but so far away.

"Sheldon," it was a whisper. She was begging for a kiss.

His smile grew. He always enjoyed teasing her. Maybe too much. _Who knew right?_

"Not yet…." he answered softly, whispering. They were so near, his mouth still following hers, but never in contact. She was squirming under him. Still trying to reach him. She tried to use her hands, but his hold grew stronger on her wrists. Never too much though. But he was strong. She couldn't see his muscles flexing under the t-shirts, but only imagining them made her heart beat faster. Excitation running for her veins.

"Please," a ghost of a whisper

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," he made this sound shaking his head. "I see you can't stop moving. We will have to do something about that… What we do when a flag needs to be still?" He asked puzzling her.

"We… we," realization hit Amy. "We tie the flag?" _Oh my_

"Correct." Sheldon grinned "May I?"

Oh...My...God

"Y...Yes," Amy couldn't believe what was happening. But it was happening. "Please"

"Good," Sheldon held her wrists with one of his big hands, put his weight up to straddle her, and used the flag cord he brought before to tie her hands together. As a good Boy Scout, he knew all possible knots. So it was easy for him to decide which is the most efficient for this… situation. He did it carefully, trying not to be too restrictive, putting just enough pressure.

"Is that ok?" He asked to reassure that this was not unpleasant for her.

Amy had been silent during the process, she was still processing she has been tied, in bed, by Sheldon Cooper. Not even in her more secret dreams could she fathom THIS as a possible option. It's true that when she planned the flag surprise, she didn't know what to expect, but this exceeded every possibility. And she liked it.

"Yes Sheldon" She answered softly, she noticed his concern in his voice, in his eyes. He was bossy, yes, but she knew he always cared for her.

Satisfied that she was ok, his demeanor changed again. He was still straddling her. He backed up so he could get a better view of her. His gaze traveled from her tied hands, her face, her body still hidden under the flag.

She studied him. Like before, she couldn't read his expression, or what he was thinking.

"So...The apartment flag."

 _What?_

"Why did you use that one?"

"Oh...Because, it's our flag. I thought it was more convenient if…. You know…. I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Did you know I designed this flag having you in mind? See? This pattern here, and this form?" he used his finger to make a path for the part he was signaling with his words. It went slowly from her shoulder to her breasts, and below, to her stomach. He started explaining her about the design, while his finger traced her body at the same time. Feeling the movement on her, and his voice. She was listening to him, of course. But her mind was starting to unfocus, feeling his touch all over her made her feel like burning.

He started to search for the clasps of the flag hems. He never stopped talking to her. He unclasped them very slowly, to finally be able to unwrap the flag from her.

He did. It felt like, unwrapping a present, only for him. He finished telling her all the facts about the apartment flag. After that, he remained silent.

He breathed deep at the sight. It was… _Beautiful._

Her green eyes were focused on him, while his blue ones where travelling over all her body. The flag rested open below her while she was in the middle of it, exposed before him. Her legs pushed together, her hands, useless over her head, her body presented to him. The contrast of her being naked and him fully clothed, turning him on even more.

"Beautiful. Like… a goddess," he muttered. He was so entranced, looking at her, that he wasn't even sure if he said that out loud.

 _Goddess? Did he really say that?_

Amy was surprised. About everything. How she felt being like this, surprisingly turning her on more at every look he was giving her. She couldn't move at all, between being straddled and tied, but his gaze, his words….she felt worshiped. _Please Sheldon_ she internally begged

He saw it in her eyes. _You will have to wait._ He lowered his body again to be at her level.

"How many flags with mountains on it do you remember Dr. Fowler?" his hand started to brush her side, going up with featherlight touches, his fingers burning her smooth skin. When his hand got to her breast, he started massaging it. Then her looked at her, expecting an answer with his eyebrow up.

Oh how she loved his voice, and his touches, she closed her eyes... Wait. Did he just ask her something?

"Mo...mountains?" She vaguely remembered searching for this for their youtube show. It was…

"128?" She was not sure, his ministrations clouded her mind.

He leaned to her face, stopping only few inches from her ear lobe. His breath was so warm, giving her chills.

"Wrong," he started kissing her neck, going down with wet kisses. She hissed at the hot touch of his tongue on her, titling her head to the side to give him better access.

 _Wrong?_

"You forgot one," he said in between kisses. He was going down, until he got at her pearly breasts. She wanted to touch him, to grab his head, to feel his hair between her fingers. She couldn't move. Her moans filled the room.

"There's Afghanistan," A kiss.

"Balawaristan," A bite.

"Balykchi..." He started to recite all the flags with mountains while teasing her breasts and nipples. He took his time, kissing, lapping, biting, worshipping her 'mountains' on the way.

Amy was getting crazy. Moaning, squirming, raising her head to look at him, trying to reach him and failing in the process. Was he using flags to play with her body? _Oh Dr. Cooper!_

She was about to orgasm from his breast ministrations - it was an intense feeling, when he ended reciting the flags.

"Did you listen Dr. Fowler? Do I need to do a quiz about what I said?"

"N..no," She managed to answer.

"Repeat them," he demanded. Now his hands were on hers, sculpting her body with his touches.

 _Is he kidding me?_

"Go on Dr. Fowler," He stopped abruptly. _No answers, no pleasure._

Defeated, she struggled to repeat what he said, failing at some parts as the sensation didn't allow her to process what he was telling her. But she eventually did.

"Good, and now Dr. Fowler, recite the flags that have a cross on it." He left her breasts to start kissing down to her stomach.

Amy couldn't think clearly "Sheldon I…." she moaned when she noticed he was tracing crosses with his tongue on her skin, and he was descending dangerously to her most sensitive part.

"Denmark!" She almost screamed when she felt his fingers again on her folds.

Sheldon raised her head, stopping the kisses, but not his fingers.

"Amy! In alphabetical order" He shook his head in disapproval.

She groaned in frustration. It was difficult for her to use her faculties in situations like this…. Couldn't he see that? Was this also a punishment?

"A … A … Australia," his fingers were inside her again. She was so wet. He needed her so much.

"Tell me more," he commanded.

"A… Aaaah… B .. Burundi!" How were his fingers doing THAT? Oh my!

"Keep going..."

Amy could only answer with sounds and moans. She really was unable to think.

"Really Amy? That's all?" He stopped all he was doing, he said it sternly, but he was not angry, he knew he was doing a lot of teasing.

"Please," she begged, she didn't know for what. For him to finally release her or for him to give her release?

"Please what?" He knew what she was asking, but he wanted to know from her.

"Please… Sheldon.. Just… Conquer me!" She just couldn't wait anymore. _Please_

 _How appropriate,_ he chuckled

He fumbled with his belt and pants. He really couldn't wait either, but he was having fun with all the foreplay. In a few swift moves, he was naked too. He reached for his nightstand to grab some protection, and prepared himself.

He really wasn't slow, but for Amy, it felt like an eternity. She missed his touches, his warmth. He needed him. Now.

He positioned himself over her, his eyes locked again, she tried to use her hands, but the knot on her wrists was also tied to the bed. _Umh_ She tried to kiss him but he was entering her and she had to tilt her head back at the feeling. _Umhhhh._ It felt so different. She had to shut her eyes.

He invaded her territory. He won. She surrendered to the pleasure. She also won.

They growled together. Both overwhelmed by the sensation. He had waited so long - teasing her, she had been teased a lot. Everything felt more intense, for both.

"Amy, open your eyes."

She did, he was searching for her. Her eyes were so green, her pupils so dilated.

"Amy," he whispered. He needed to know. She nodded softly. _Yes_

Slowly and delicately, he started moving. Her hips accompanying his, dancing together at the sound of each other's moans.

"Amy… we didn't finish… the crossed flags." His movements never stopped, but his mind was itching at the fact that the list was incomplete.

 _Really Sheldon? NOW?_

"Australia, Burundi, Denmark, Dominica…." she said quickly after every thrust - he was speeding up.

"Dominican Republic, England, Fiji!" He continued, already bathed in sweat of all the movement.

Every thrust, a name, some from her, some form him. As his thrusts became harder, they started screaming the countries to each other.

"United Kingdom!"

"Vatican City!"

As they finished the list, Sheldon felt much better. Oh how he loved her. Amy, always understanding his needs. Everytime.

Amy's orgasm was starting to build up, but she needed more, wanted more. She lifted her legs a little, trying to feel more of him - deeper. Sheldon grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders.

 _Dear Lord!_ That position felt amazing. So tight.

 _Oh my!_ She could feel him, deep inside her. Her core burning.

She was melting to his frenzied lovemaking, overwhelmed with all the feelings. Her hands gripping the cord, her toes twisted.

In a moment, he lowered himself, reaching her. He kissed her. The first kiss that night. So passionate. That was all she needed. She had to stop the kiss to arch her back, her orgasm so intense, a growl leaving her throat as the release hit her so hard.

He just needed to thrust a few more times to join her. Watching her orgasming, her walls pressing his member, his vision clouded for moment as he growled too, collapsing onto her.

They needed a moment to recover their breaths. The flag beneath them, soaked in sweat.

"Wow," was the only thing she managed to say.

Reluctantly, he stood up, unmerging from her, to get rid of the condom, and immediately release her from being tied up.

"Are you ok, Amy?" he asked while she massaged her wrists. She felt a little sore, but it was more for the way she pulled the cord when things got more intense.

"Yes Sheldon, I'm good… really good." She said getting up to a sitting position. He sit at her side and embraced her. He kissed her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sheldon," she chuckled. "Just a little sore, nothing more". She felt loved, even with the teasing, it was just a play. It was her plan anyway right?

"Good." He was still surprised about everything. He loses his control over his urges when it comes to Amy.

"I guess… I deserved it." She smiled naughtily looking at him. He looked back at her. He smirked. _Vixen_

"You now have an idea how much. Watch out or you will be in trouble next time."

 _Next time? Oh my!_

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Note: The idea of this story popped in my mind commenting an IG post of April in Paris (aprilinparisfanfic) and talking with her and Shamybabboos in the comments. I thought someone could write it, but finally I tried myself! I hope I made you laugh._

 _Thanks to all of you for encouraging me to keep writing, even knowing english is not my native language and that I struggle a lot doing it. Thanks for sending me a lot of love in each story I did, as to the drawings related. Thanks for all your reviews, they make me smile everytime._

 _Tomorrow the full drawing of the cover, and soon a drawing bonus based on this story. Stay tuned!_


End file.
